The World God Only Knows(Kanon's Point of View)
by II Megami II
Summary: "Hello! I'm Kanon Nakagawa and this a short story about...well me! How my life was completely changed after meeting Keima Katsuragi. This is a 2 parter short story! Enjoy and Arigatou!"
1. Chapter 1

**こんにちは誰もが****！私の名前はカノン中川これはよくについての短い物語****... ****私****！あなたのすべてを楽しむことを望む****！****さよなら****！**

**Becoming an idol wasn't easy for me, but I managed along the way. Everything was going absolutely perfectly, until a strange boy showed up in my life. This boy's name is Keima Katsuragi and he was my sworn enemy. Everyone who listened or watched me perform adored me, so it was unsettling when he completely ignored me. I know, I know, it's stupid. I have millions of wonderful people who call themselves my fans, but i wanted more than anything for him to like…no.. love my songs. So, I forced him to watch me perform every day after school on the school roof. All I wanted was to please him, but I had no idea why. Day after day it was the same response…absolutely nothing. He was so involved in his game he barely noticed me, while everyone else was shouting my name. Why this bothered me…I will never know.**

**Constantly shocking him and punching him probably wasn't helping either, but I couldn't help it. Everything Katsuragi-kun did made me so angry. But that anger slowly turned to admiration. Day after day he watched me and I was becoming more and more use to his presence. During my movie shootings and rehearsals I would try to focus on what I was doing, but I couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about Keima… After only a week of being with him we became close and talked all the time. Well, in secret that is. It didn't matter though, he was my best friend. Every time I felt sad or confused I would send him a message and in a matter of minutes he was by my side.**

**I had just gotten a call from my manager that I had booked the largest concert of my carrier. It was the stadium my three friends and I had promised to perform at some day. A heaping million seats had been booked and I was prepared to do my best. Keima still hadn't praised a single song I had sung and this put me down a little, but I knew I could do it… But the more and more I remembered how everyone forgot about Citron (my old group). All I thought to myself was that if I made a mistake, they would forget and reject me. I had shaken the thought from my head. The night of the concert Keima had come to wish me my best and I remembered all the times I had tried to get his attention and impress him…I remembered how he was always there for me.**

**For some reason my self-esteem was lower than ever before. All I could think about was how I would slowly disappear from these people's hearts and be replaced by the next teen idol. I felt invisible… I ran out of the building not looking back. Keima-kun wouldn't care; I mean he never cared for my songs anyways. My fans... they would soon forget. I kept running until I came upon a small park, overlooking the entire city. Before I could react Keima-kun had my hands in his and was encouraging me and telling me how my music affected people in a good way. He seemed so compassionate and his expression was dead serious. He told me to listen, and in the distance I could hear thousands of voices shouting my name. Then our lips met and I felt like I was slipping into darkness. When I woke up I had no memory of the experience…well that is until a specific goddess decided to reawaken those memories and change my life as I knew it forever. Love Calls was a song from the heart… a song I wrote especially for Keima, expressing the love I have for him. "I love you Keima Katsuragi!" I yelled outside of his classroom hugging him tightly tears escaping my eyes.**

_**(Did you guys love it or hate it? I hope the answer is love! Thanks for taking the time to read part 1 of my little adventure. It may mean nothing to you but I appreciate you reading it! Thanks everyone!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

When I finally let go of Keima he grabbed my hand and pulled my away from the classroom as quickly as he could. He continued to mutter about me remembering everything and started breathing harder and harder. I suddenly felt like I was slipping into darkness once again, like the night when Keima kissed me. I woke up in a bed in an unfamiliar house and Keima explained to me how a goddess had hosted my body and why he did all those things for me in the past.

I felt utterly destroyed, knowing that the first man I ever loved was using me. Although, that anger swelled within my heart I knew he must've cared for me, considering he was telling me this now. I had accepted the fact that he loved another girl named Chihiro. I could see it in his eyes whenever we met. When she passed by his eyes shined more brightly than ever. I continued my daily life like nothing had ever happened, but I remained friends with the girls that had been in the same situation as me.

The friendship I had with these girls was as real as anything in the world and I treasured it. I tried my hardest to focus on my career and school, but it became harder and harder to ignore the fact I still cared for Keima. So, at that very moment I realized I would never give up on Keima. No matter how long it would take him to fall for me.

**(That's it!... I hope you will support me and cheer for me! ~Sayonara!)**


End file.
